Hope
by SunshineShal
Summary: It's been a year since Cass Newman's city was taken over by aliens. Now, as the only one who hasn't been affected, she's just trying to survive. A chance encounter with the Doctor however, shows her that she doesn't just need to survive, she needs to fight.
1. chapter 1

**Ok, I just realized that this story may be a bit more dramatic than my other ones, but I wanted to try something different. Also, who isn't ready for this week's episode? *Points to self* this girl right here. When I watched the trailer, I literally dropped my tablet and then threw it on the sofa. I'm kind of terrified. Anyways, on to the story!**

The sun was just setting as I peeked out of the abandoned warehouse I was in. I glanced both ways and checked to make sure my gun was on me before I ventured out. This had been my routine for a year. A year since an alien race called the mruksas came to my American town, claiming to be interested in earth culture, but instead had a plan to take over the town. a year since they succeeded, placing everyone under their control, except for me. The one person in that town who'd been the least bit suspicious of their intentions. Honestly, what group of aliens just comes to a town claiming to want to know more about earth culture? Had no one ever seen a sci-fi horror film? You never trust the aliens! Maybe that's why I'd never been affected. Because I was smart enough to not fall for their story. To not listen to their stories on the news or radio. And that's how they got everyone. Subliminal messages. In only a few days, it'd gone from a thriving, creative town, to a post-apocalyptic type world where everyone had lost the spark to be themselves and only follow the aliens. But not me. I refused to be like that.

That's what led me to this life. I couldn't let myself get caught. So, every night, when the curfew was imposed, I snuck out, trying to find whatever food I could get and sneaking into places to take showers. I'd also been trying to research anything I could about who these aliens were and how to stop them. I honestly didn't know why; maybe I was half hoping to stop the aliens myself. But, I couldn't find anything. If I were emotional, I would have cried, but I'd cried out all of my tears. I needed to be tough if I was going to face this. In this past year, I hadn't been able to find anyone else who hadn't been affected. I'd snuck out a few times during the day to see if anyone I knew was fine, but they weren't. They were almost like zombies, forced out of their own free will. All my friends and family that I hadn't had contact with. I'd been running for so long, forced to protect myself just in case they sent someone after me. Part of me thought of giving up. Just turning myself in and just stop resisting and become part of the mindless crowd. But the other part was telling me to be strong. It was telling me to continue to fight. That eventually something would change and that it would go back to the life I had before. I was doubtful, but I was about to find out that listening to that part would lead me to a man who had the answer to stopping these creatures.

I was running , My long hair (I normally kept it short, but due to the circumstances, I hadn't exactly had a chance to get it cut.) flowing behind me. I was being chased by someone. Clearly, the aliens had caught on to fact that I wasn't exactly following their orders and had sent someone after me. Luckily for me, all that running had turned me into a faster runner, so I was able to get away. I turned a corner to hide from the person. Unfortunately for me, there was something in my way as I turned. My foot connected with whatever was there, making my leg give out and my ankle move in a way I didn't think possible. I promptly fell, hissing in pain as I felt my ankle crack. I clenched my teeth as I scooted to the closest place I could sit, which happened to be a big blue box. Normally, I would have been curious about the box, but I wasn't thinking straight. I sat down with a small sigh of relief in front of it and ruffled through my backpack for my first aid kit. Locating a wrap, I attempted to wrap my ankle, but it wasn't working. That's when it happened. I threw the wrap aside in trusted, curled up into a ball and started crying. I knew that it wasn't just because of my ankle. I was crying for my town. I was crying for my friends and family. I just wanted my normal life back. I didn't hear the door to the box that I was sitting in front of open and someone walk out.

"I can't do this anymore." I cried out softly, as I lifted up my head.

"Well, not with that attitude." A cheerful British voice said next to me.

Startled, I turned my head to see a man sitting next to me. He was wearing a brown pinstriped suit under a brown trench coat and beige converse sneakers. He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes that for some reason seemed ancient. But, being alone for so long, had made me weary of everything, and a little less trustworthy. This man could have been one of the aliens for all I knew. I stopped crying and slowly withdrew my gun from my back pocket, and pointed it at him.

"Look." I said with a shaky voice. "If you're gonna take me in, just know I'm not going to come willingly."

He raised his eyebrow. "Well, just to let you know, I really don't like guns." He said, taking the gun from my hand and throwing it aside . "And I'm not here to take you in. I'm here to help."

"Why should I even trust you?" I asked, suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."


	2. chapter 2

**Took me a while to finish this chapter. Just couldn't think of the ending and then this morning, I was in a pretty bad car accident on my way to work. I'm fine, but my car is pretty much totaled (RIP Rose) so I'm pretty shaken up. But, luckily I had some Doctor Who recorded on my DVR. Anyways, I present the second chapter.**

"Ok, well Doctor whoever you are, I've been on my own for a year. I can't get in touch with any of my family and even if I could, they wouldn't be the same people they were a year ago. They'd probably take me in anyways since they're all under the control of aliens. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of sneaking around. I want my normal life back. Not to mention the fact that my ankle is messed up now thanks to almost being caught. And then you just show up. Seriously, how can you even help?" I said , letting out everything I'd felt since it all started.

"Well, you could ask the other person who's here, but I don't see anyone else other than me." The Doctor said casually.

I sighed. He did have a point. There was no one else and even if there were, it's not like they'd be willing to help. "Fine." I said, still a little bit weary. "I'm not exactly sure if I trust you completely but you are the only one here."

I shifted my ankle a bit and clenched my jaw as a jolt of pain went through it. This was the worst pain I'd ever felt. I'd twisted my ankle many times but not like this. It really did feel like it was broken. I couldn't let the pain show. I was too tough for that. Plus, something could happen. I mean, the Doctor claimed he could help, but the aliens claimed that they just wanted to learn more about earth culture and look what happened there. But as much as I tried to hide the pain, I wasn't doing a very good job. He definitely noticed.

"How's that ankle there?" He asked me.

"It's fine." I lied. But somehow, he could see right through that lie.

"Really?" He asked, barely concealing a smirk. "Why don't you stand, then?"

"Fine, I'll humor you." I said. I got up on my good foot, and then attempted to stand on the other foot, but couldn't. Frustrated, I sat back down again.

"Let me see it." He said gently. He noticed my hesitation. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to see what's going on."

I reluctantly rolled up my pant leg and stretched out my leg wincing a bit. I watched as he pulled something out from his jacket pocket. It appeared to be a silver, cylindrical shaped object with a blue tip. I gasped.

"I knew it!" I squeaked . "You are! You're going to do something to me! Well let me just tell you that I'm not going to come easily!"

"What? No. I'm just checking your ankle!" He said, sounding slightly offended.

"But how?" I asked confused. To demonstrate, he ran whatever that thing was up and down my ankle. It made an odd screeching sound. After he was done, he looked at it and put it back in his pocket.

"Well, it's not broken." He said. "But it is pretty twisted. Need to get that checked out."

"Yeah, um, I can't exactly go to a hospital, now can I? Unless I want to get caught." I said.

"Who said anything about a hospital?" The Doctor said, now grinning as he put his hand on the box.

"Wait, are you saying that that's some hospital on wheels?" I was extremely confused now. It looked way too small to be anything but a shed. It didn't even look like it would hold medical equipment.

"Wellll, it's more than that. Now come on." He said, holding out a hand.

Despite my inner resistance, I took his hand as he helped me up. There was something about him that was odd, no doubt about that, but there was something else. I had started to trust him. I was still very confused as he helped me to the door, and then pulled a key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and helped me inside, where I forgot about my pain for a second.

"Ho-ly... It's..It's bigger. On the inside." I stuttered, looking around. It was a huge room bathed in a tealish light. There was what appeared to be a console in the middle of the room with all sorts of buttons and levers and a monitor. There was also a chair. "What? What is this place?" I asked in amazement.

"It's called the TARDIS." The Doctor said, clearly amused by my expression. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Oh, I never got your name."

"It's Cass." I said, still staring around.

My brain started working overtime as I tried to work out what he said. Although, it didn't really take a genius to figure out what it meant. Just a woman who'd been through a year of dealing with aliens and who'd done some research on the computer since there hadn't really been anything else to do. Somehow, in researching about aliens, I'd come across some things about time and space travel. Thinking back at what I'd found and then hearing him say those words, it hit me.

"This is a spaceship that doesn't just travel through space, but time as well and you're not human, are you?" I asked.

"Yup!" He said, cheerfully. "Although, I'm impressed you figured it out. Normally have to tell someone that."

" Well, I had to do something while I was hiding, didn't I? " I asked, still in a little bit of shock. "Never thought I'd be asking this question, but who are you and where are you from?"

" I'm a Time Lord from a planet called Galifrey. It's gone now, though." He said. I definitely saw pain and sadness in his eyes. I was about to ask him what happened, when he clapped his hands.

"Right! Let's go get that ankle fixed!" He said, startling me, as he had me lean on him again.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

" TARDIS medbay. " he said, as he led me down some stairs.


End file.
